fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar vs. Kyuubi! Episode 64
( Kyuubi gets to a standing position ) Kyuubi) NOW DARE YOU INTERFERE IN MY BUSINESS! Scar) What do you mean... You freed me, I went to Phaze, and come back here to see you acting like a monster! Kyuubi) WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT! ''' '''Scar) What? Kyuubi) RAWR!!!!! ( Aero Tails tackles Blazar ) ( Blazar catches Aero Tails before he makes impact ) Blazar Dragonoid) No, no, no... Scar) Ability Activate! Hyperpulse Discharge! ( Blazar Dragonoid creates a quick moving pulse that discharges an opponent far away ) Aero Tails) OH NO...WHAT IS THAT LIQUID! Blazar Dragonoid) Phazon... Aero Tails) IT BURNS! Blazar Dragonoid) I know, it's deadly dangerous! Aero Tails) O_O" Blazar Dragonoid) WELL...BYE! Kyuubi) Ability Activate! Aeroic Charge! (Aero Tails uses his jet pack and rockets into his opponent ) ( Aero Tails pushes into Blazar Dragonoid, while Blazar's hands vibrate for a pulse ) BOOM! ' '( Aero Tails and Blazar Dragonoid burst down opposite angles, crashing through trees ) ( Blazar Dragonoid falls on his back after crashing through 20 trees, while Aero Tails falls on his back after crashing through 21 trees ) Kyuubi) Ability Activate! Rawraid! ( Aero Tails roars with such force, a beam is created ) ( Aero Tails quickly stands up ) Aero Tails) RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! ( A massive beam forms ) Scar) Ability Activate! Dark Phazoblaze! ( Blazar Dragonoid releases a beam of dark flames with phazon included, at his opponent ) ( Blazar Dragonoid stands up, firing a beam from his mouth ) ( Both beams collide, matched in power ) ( A bright half circle starts to form ) [ At Wolfgang ] Elemention Volf) Geez...That one hurt... Wolfgang) Volf... Elemention Volf) I FREAKING HATE ARRIC FOR TAKING MY SUBTERRA POWERS AWAY! Wolfgang) Volf... Elemention Volf) HE IS A JERK! Wolfgang) VOLF! Elemention Volf) What? Wolfgang) I need you to get me back to our old home...Serenity is probably there...You need to take me, so I can get Samantha medical attention quicker then riding Tigera the way back! ''' '''Elemention Volf) OKAY! [ Back in the forest ] Scar) Ability Activate! Liquind! ( Blazar Dragonoid uses his sharp winds and mouth to create a freezing cold beam of winds and water ) Kyuubi) Ability Activate! Mass Destruction! ( Aero Tails creates a massive blazing beam that causes his jetpack to release flames ) ( Both beams collide into the explosion ) ( The explosion grows, almost touching Kyuubi and Scar ) ( Photonoid comes out of his ball form and lands in-front of Scar ) Kyuubi) O_O ( The explosion grows, burning trees away ) ( Photonoid puts his arms into the explosion ) ( The explosion turns purple ) Mystic Member 1) WHAT THE ''' '''Mystic Member 2) THE FOREST! Mystic Member 1) TIME TO END THIS! ( The five Mystic members hold their hands into the air ) ( The explosion shrinks into a small cube ) Mystic Member 3) HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THIS FOREST! ( Four Mystic Members appear around Aero Tails with staffs ) Mystic Member) YOU BEAST! ( The Mystic members beat Aero Tails with their staffs ) Kyuubi) HEY! ( Kyuubi runs to Aero Tails ) Mystic Member 2) GET HIM! ( Two Mystic Members attack Kyuubi from behind and batter him with their staffs ) Scar) We should go... ( Photonoid grabs Scar, while Blazar flies off ) ( Photonoid flies off and follows Blazar Dragonoid ) Home Return! Episode 65 Grade of Scar vs. Kyuubi! Episode 64? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Mystics Category:Blazar Dragonoid Category:Aero Tails Category:Elemention Volf Category:Photonoid